1. Field
The present invention relates to broadhead archery arrows, herein referred to as simply broadheads, and more particularly to the multiple use of such arrow heads as well as a means for maintaining the sharpness of the arrow heads.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of prior art patents relating to archery arrows, knives with detachable blades, and means for sharpening such arrow heads and blades. The following patents are representatives of the prior art in these areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,515, illustrates a scabbard with angularly arranged abrasive elements to engage and sharpen a knife blade. As the blade and the abrasive element wear, there is nothing to correct the angle of the abrasive with respect to the blade in order to accurately re-sharpen the blade. In addition there is no provision for removal of the blade so that it can serve an additional function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,469 illustrates a handle which grips a blade by means of a knob which is tightened against the blade to hold the blade in place. There is no provision to have the blade quickly locked in place, nor does this device have a sharpening guide to accurately set the sharpening angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,966 illustrates a knife with a blade sharpener stored in the handle. However, it fails to have a sharpening guide or a quick blade release mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,105 illustrates a blade handle which permits the blade to extend out of the handle. However, it fails to have a blade that can be conveniently detached for alternate use away from the handle.
The present invention, which is described below, overcomes all the shortcomings noted above for the referenced prior art patents by providing a handle that permits quickly locking a broadhead into the handle, while at the same time, providing a sharpening guide in a jig arrangement with the handle to accurately sharpen the broadhead. It is a useful combination in that both sharpening the broadhead blade and providing a sharp knife are both quite advantageous while engaged in hunting activities.